Rise of the Dead
by Infinitio Est Diu
Summary: Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke die at the age of six. Almost six years after their death, they come back to life, but why? And how? Unknown Pairings. M just in case.
1. Prologue: Time of Dying

* * *

Disclaimer: Do I look like an Asian man to you? No? There is your proof that I am not Masashi Kishimoto and that I don't own Naruto... unfortunately.

* * *

Summary: Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke die at the age of six. Almost six years after their death, they come back to life, but why?

Prologue – Time of Dying.

The blonde kid known as Naruto Uzumaki was hiding in the darkest corner of an alley, sobbing quietly and letting the pain from his many wounds be. He tried to wipe off his tears but he couldn't move his arm, it was broken in three places. He tried to keep quiet, he didn't want the raging villagers hearing him. He could pay with his life for that. Unfortunately the salty tears fell onto his open wounds and he hissed in pain a bit too loud.

" The demon brat is here!"

Naruto tried to stand up and run away but he couldn't make himself move. He knew what's going to happen next, this was the end.

* * *

A pink haired girl ran down the street, her mint eyes were shedding many tears as she tried to escape from the mob of villagers. Her name was Haruno, Sakura and she was a daughter of traitors. Her parents were dead but now the village wanted her dead. The poor girl ran, ignoring the pain coming from the cuts and bruises and constant running. All she wanted to do was to get away. Suddenly Sakura tripped and fell onto the pavement.

" Quick! Before she flees!"

Sakura tried to stand up but fear paralysed her. She knew that her life was about to come to an end.

* * *

The raven-haired, young Uchiha had tears falling down his face. Sasuke Uchiha was his name and he was having a _training_ session with the clan elders. He was beaten and attacked with many weapons, not blunt ones but ones as sharp as possible. The fire Justu came at him from every direction, it burnt his skin, he screamed in pain, the salty tears on his wounds only made things worse.

" Uchihas don't cry"

These were the last words he heard before the final strike. Sasuke knew that this was the end of him.

* * *

Naruto screamed as the villagers beat him and kept coming with the sharp knives until he was no longer resembling a human but some hideous creature. They kept coming until they knew that he was no longer breathing, that he was no longer part of this world.

* * *

Sakura cried and pleaded for mercy as the villagers stabbed her with knives, attacked her liver; lungs; cervical vein; neck vein; kidneys and heart. They kept coming and harming the pink-haired child until she had no chances of survival. They murdered her and Sakura's soul disappeared from Earth.

* * *

Sasuke tried to stop crying and screaming from agony but with no luck. The clan elders, knowing that they were going to kill the boy, kept attacking, they didn't want a crybaby in their clan. Sasuke tried to dodge but his body refused to move and the Head of Clan, his father delivered the last blow. Sasuke was dead.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? R&R


	2. Chapter 1: Gods of Life and Death

Disclaimer: The only thing I stole were words from dictionary. Seriously I'm not even Japanese, how can I own Naruto?

* * *

Chapter One – Gods of Life and Death

Three souls appeared before the magnificent Gates of Heaven and Gates of Hell. Those three souls belonged to the three murdered six year old children. Those children were Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura – friends from the times when they were alive and kicking. They looked at each other, each baring no wounds, marks or scars from the time of their death and before that.

All three were confused, wondering what happened. They were attacked, each not knowing about the other's attack, they were wounded badly and finally they found themselves here.

"What happened?" The three asked simultaneously.

"You died" Someone said. The three children stiffened in surprise and looked around for the owner of the voice.

"W-who are you?" Sakura whispered.

"I? I am God of Death, Melient." A man in his early twenties suddenly appeared before the three. He was fairly tall, he had light brown skin and charcoal hair to his mid back. His eyes were crimson red and he bared a smirk on his full lips. He was wearing a black cloak that was covering his body entirely.

" The God of Death? So we are ...dead?" Sasuke asked, Melient nodded.

It was silent, the three children were registering what was said. Suddenly, Sakura burst into tears. Sasuke and Naruto were trying to comfort her, saying that they will be all right. Melient on the other hand stood away from the three, not knowing what to do.

" No, you don't understand. I'm crying of ...joy. I'm happy that we finally got away from those bastards." Sakura whispered as she continued to cry softly. The three males looked at her in confusion but also understanding. Naruto and Sasuke were happy that they wont have to deal with either their own clan or the villagers.

"Oi, brats!" Melient yelled. " Goddess of Life, Akamire wants to talk to you"

The three glared at the God of Death but were distracted by a beautiful woman entering the scene. She was tall and slender, she had curves in the right places and she had a light complexion. Her hair was going to her knees in beautiful platinum waves and her silver eyes gave of a warm feeling. She was wearing a white and gold Greek-like robe and was barefoot.

" Hello Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun" Goddess of Life, Akamire said in her pearly voice.

"Hello" The three chorused.

" I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now. You three are...unique. I would like to give you another chance in life, for revenge, for a new start – with our blessing." Akamire explained. " We will help you and train you until you're ready to start a new life. But you will have to be loyal to us no matter what"

"Yep, you will be something along the lines of 'pets' but far more important and powerful." Melient shouted happily.

The three looked at each other and nodded. " We agree" Naruto said for them.

Akamire and Melient smiled. " Okay repeat after me, Naruto" Melient said. Naruto nodded.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki"

"I, Naruto Uzumaki"

" Will be loyal to Goddess of Life – Akamire and God of Death – Melient, I will protect them and obey their wishes. I will do whatever they wish me to do and I will never do anything against them or anyone that they wish not to harm. I will accept the familiar that they will chose for me and will complete my training to the best of my ability. I, Naruto Uzumaki swear an oath or I shall burn in Hell for the rest of eternity."

Naruto repeated what Melient said. Same thing happened to the other two. The three were covered in weird grey light and when it vanished the three had two tattoos each. On their right hands they had a Moon with Skull in front while on their left hand they had a sun with a single angel wing in front. The children examined the tattoos with interest while Akamire explained what they mean.

" The moon and skull tattoo means that you are under the blessing of Melient. While the sun and wing one means that you are under my blessing. They also mean that you swore an oath and are loyal to us"

* * *

Sometime later Melient and Akamire led Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke to a strange room in the Heaven Plane. The room was the size of the biggest building in Konoha and was pure white and baby blue. There were eggs situated on the countless shelves and each was emitting a strange coloured aura.

" We will pick your familiars now" Melient said and told them to wait. He disappeared and minutes later came back holding three eggs. The first egg was white with a golden aura, the second egg was orange with red aura and the third egg was grey with white aura. Akamire gave the first egg to Sakura, second to Naruto and last to Sasuke.

The eggs suddenly hatched. Sakura found herself holding a beautiful Bengal tiger cub. Naruto was being tackled by a orange fox cub and Sasuke was staring at the grey wolf cub who was staring back.

" Naruto, this is Proud Ruby. Sakura meet the Sunny Diamond and Sasuke – you're holding the Shadow Onyx – these are your familiars"Akamire smiled.

"Now, lets begin your training" Melient smirked evilly.

* * *

A/N: I know that this isn't the greatest of chapters but I wanted to get over and done with this one. Next – Back to Konoha!

~_Nyx_


	3. Chapter 2: Three Little Ninjas

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Nor I claim to own it. I want it but I cant get it. End of.

A/N: Okay just to clear thing us. When Naruto died the Kyuubi went to the Demon Dimension. So no Kyuubi in story..or maybe. I might bring him back but for now – VOTE FOR THE PAIRING!! Thanks and enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapter Two – Three Little Ninjas

Konoha was a peaceful place. The demon brat died almost six years ago. The traitors' daughter was dead too. Even through the Uchiha clan was dead and only Itachi survived it ( him being the killer), the village was happy. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining and a giant wolf; fox and tiger were running towards the village...

...Wait, what?

True, a giant wolf; a giant fox and a giant Bengal tiger were racing through the woods with three people on their backs. The three people were no other but Sakura – the traitors' daughter; Naruto – the demon brat and Sasuke – the supposedly dead Uchiha clan member.

" Hey, Sasuke-teme! You're getting slower everyday!" The blonde Naruto shouted as he on Ruby's (fox's) back was running in front. Sasuke glared and told Onyx (the wolf) to speed up which the animal did with pleasure.

"Naruto! Sasuke! I think that you both are getting slower!" Sakura screamed as she on Sunny's ( tiger's) back appeared in front of the two males.

" What no way!" The blonde and the raven yelled back and accelerated in speed. Seconds later the three were running side-to-side.

* * *

Guards of the Konoha Gates were bored. Nothing interesting ever happened. Nothing. Ever. The two guards only stood there all day , watching the merchants and travellers pass by.

" I win!" They heard someone yell.

The two looked up and they eyes popped out of their sockets. Towards them were running a giant wolf, Bengal tiger and fox. On their backs – children – two boys and a girl.

" No way Sakura-chan! I will win!" They head the blonde boy yell.

" Losers! Like hell you will win!" The raven yelled back.

"Well then Sasuke-kun we will win pretty fast! I will anyway!" The pink haired girl shouted and her Bengal tiger got in front. The other two caught up with her.

The guards had to literally jump out of the way as the three giant animals came to a stop right by the gate.

"Hey you three! Who the hell are you?!" Yelled one of the guards.

"Us?" The pink haired girl asked. They jumped off their animals which turned into cubs.

"Yeah you!" The other guard yelled.

" I am Haruno, Sakura. Daughter of the deceased traitors of this village"

" Uzumaki, Naruto. Son of the Yellow Flash and ex-container of Kyuubi no Kitsune"

" Uchiha, Sasuke. Son of the deceased Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha"

The guards looked at the three children and laughed. Sasuke and Naruto glared holes through the guards' heads while Sakura just stared at everyone sternly.

"What's so funny?" Sakura said coldly.

" The three people that you say you are, are dead for six years." One of the guards replied.

Sakura chuckled. "But we are here, not exactly alive, but have a body; a mind and a soul."

Sasuke was no longer where he stood, nor did Naruto. They were behind the two guards, kunais placed to their necks. Sasuke's Sharigan was active while Naruto was surrounded in red chakra – chakra left for him by the Kyuubi. The two guards had problem breathing because of the amount of killing intent the three _children_ emitted.

" Now will you believe us?" Asked Sakura as she was playing with a playing card – King of Hearts.

The guards merely nodded and the two boys released them. Sakura turned on her heel and walked straight into the village, followed by her two friends and their animals.

* * *

Sarutobi, the Fourth Hokage was sat in his office with his worst nightmare – paperwork. He cursed, begged, banged his head on the table...but his secretary still forced him to read through it and sign when appropriate.

The door burst open, the paper went flying everywhere, Sarutobi cursed loudly as the paperwork mixed, making a huge mess. When everything calmed down, he realised that he was not alone in the room.

In the doorway stood three children/teens. Two of them were boys and one was a girl.

The girl has cherry blossom pink hair to her mid back with two bangs to her chin. She was second tallest of the three and had beautiful flawless ivory skin. She had mint blue eyes and full red lips. Her attire consisted of a black kimono like top with silver outline and a silver belt. She was wearing silver-grey shorts and black ninja sandals. She had a kunai pouch and small scrolls attached to her right leg and she had black fingerless gloves. Also the girl had a silver and black headband in her hair and a black silk choker with a diamond tear pendant around her neck.

The taller boy had coal black hair with bangs framing his face and his eyes bared sharigan in them. His skin was also flawless but was alabaster coloured. He had a black halter-neck long sleeved shirt on with a red dragon on his left sleeve. He also had black, long trousers and black ninja sandals. His kunai pouch was on his right leg and he had bandages on both his. He was wearing a black necklace with a ruby dragon pendant and had a katana attached to his back.

The last boy was shorter than the other two but as beautiful. He could say that he's an angel and everyone would believe him. He had beautiful peach coloured skin with three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. His cerulean blue eyes had a Dumbledore-like sparkle in them and his hair was very blonde and spiky. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a gold phoenix on the right sleeve and ¾ black trousers. He, just like the other two was wearing black ninja sandals. There was a black choker with a amber bird around his neck and his kunai pouch on his right leg. He was currently playing with a kunai that he had in his hand.

All three bared smirks on their paces as the blonde angel spoke.

" Missed us, old man?"

* * *

A/N: Liked it? I changed the clothes that Team 7 is wearing in the manga simply because there is a reason to it. What else did I change? Read on to find out....R&R

~Nyx


	4. Chapter 3 : Some Things

Disclaimer: If you think that I own Naruto you must be really stupid.

A/N: VOTE FOR THE PAIRINGS! So far its 1 for SasuNaru. VOTE AND R&R.

* * *

Chapter Three – Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

" Missed us, old man?"

Sarutobi stared at the blonde wide-eyed. The three looked like older, mature versions of the three kids he knew long ago, the three kids that died long ago. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were their names..(A/N: what a coincidence, eh?)

"Who are you?" Sarutobi asked, worried that what he was thinking was true.

" Us? We are the three kids you're thinking about. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke" The pink haired girl replied, innocently.

Sarutobi was shocked. So shocked that he fell of his chair, his pipe went flying and the Hokage hat was on the floor right next to his nose. He didn't believe it! One, they knew what he was thinking! Two, the three of them should be dead, d-e-a-d!

" Don't believe us, dear Hokage?" The raven haired asked, his Sharigan eyes flashing a lighter colour for a second, dangerously.

" But. How?...when?...why?" So many questions piled in Sarutobi's head.

"Ah, so many questions that I'm afraid we cannot answer" Naruto sighted and a mischievous smirk fell upon his face.

" And why is that?" Sarutobi asked as he sat back on his chair, his hat back on.

" Because"

" Because what?"

" Because some things are better left unsaid"

Sarutobi sighed. There was no reason in arguing with the blonde boy. They will have to tell him, whether it was sooner or later.

" So...how about we continue? We want to join academy and become ninjas of this village" Sakura said, acting like this was a business meeting.

"Are you sure? The council will not be very happy..."

" Hokage-sama" Sasuke smirked " Tell me, do we care?"

Sarutobi smiled and took out a scroll. " Give this to Iruka-sensei when you get to Academy. I understand that you will be living...?"

"The Uchiha Clan Compound" Sasuke replied as he took the scroll.

* * *

Half and hour and many more stares later the three were standing in front of the Academy gates. They looked at each other and nodded. Naruto opened the gates and everyone looked at them as the gates screeched. Apparently their class was outside doing some weaponry training so now everyone was staring at them like they were headless chickens.

There was a chunin with a scar across his nose standing next to the target for weapon practise. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura guessed that he was Iruka so they walked up to him. Their three animals followed them, Onyx growling at everyone.

"Iruka-sensei? Hokage-sama told us to give this to you" Sakura said and she handed in the scroll. Iruka nodded, afraid to speak, and read the scroll. His eyes widened and he stole a look at the three kids.

Iruka closed the scroll and faced the class. " Class! This are Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki – your new ….classmates" He said.

It was silent. Very silent. Then a sudden scream came from the girls. "KYAAA!!! Sasuke-kun will you go out with me?!"

Sasuke twitched and shook his head. Sakura giggled while Naruto was laughing like mad.

"Hey teme, first day back and you already have fan-girls!" The blonde laughed.

Sasuke growled at Naruto and Onyx attacked the poor blonde. Sasuke smirked as Sakura had to get the wolf off Naruto.

" Okay...how about you three show us how good are you with weaponry" Iruka said.

Sakura nodded and took out something that looked like a deck of cards. Immediately Sasuke and Naruto hid behind a rather large rock that appeared from nowhere.

The other students laughed and a long haired blonde girl shouted " What harm can you do with a deck of cards?!"

Sakura closed her eyes ans smirked. " You will see, _Ino_"

Sakura turned around at amazing speed, took a card and threw it at Ino. The card flew through the air and cut Ino on her right arm before cutting the tree behind her in half. Ino screamed both because Sakura knew her name and because she could imagine her being the tree.

" Well done Sakura. I'm impressed" Iruka said, a bit scared himself." Now...Sasuke?"

Sasuke and Naruto were standing behind Sakura, the rock magically disappeared. Sasuke stepped forward and took out a leather whip. He made a one-hand tiger seal and the whip went on fire but didn't seem to damage it. Sasuke waved it above his head and then threw his had whip wrapped itself around the training dummy and when Sasuke pulled the whip towards him – the dummy lighted on fire and was crushed. Pieces of burning material and straw were everywhere. Sasuke smirked and put the whip back after stopping the fire on it.

" Sasuke I though that you're going to use the katana" Sakura said. Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto had a big grin on his face. He was to be next. He took out his weapon which was.....

* * *

CLIFFY!

A/N: I need some time to think about what kind of weapon Naruto will have so bear with me. Did you like Sakura's weapon – you will see the cards' full potential later on. It would be kid of boring if they only cut through trees...

~Nyx


	5. Chapter 4: Lowly Human

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Get it, thickhead?

A/N: Vote for pairings! Results so far:

SasuNaru – 1

NaruIno – 1

NaruAnko – 1

NaruTen – 1

Remember, no Harem ( trust me, in this story I don't think it would work), it doesn't have to include Naruto in it but it has to have at least one Team 7 member in it ( it is their story after all).

* * *

Chapter Four –

Its been two and a half months since Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke – now dubbed the " Deadly Trio" showed off their skills on the first day of the academy. Funnily enough – they never got to show Naruto's weapon. Why? Because a certain jealous Inzuka let his dog run wild and everyone forgotten about Naruto. Not that he minded.

Currently, the trio was walking down towards the Academy to be sorted into teams. They passed their tests easily, but made sure that they will have average grades – they couldn't afford to stand out. It would ruin their plan. They decided to ignore their show-off right at the start.

" ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Sakura yelled at her two male friends. They looked at her like they just realised that they're not alone. She sighed and decided to give up yelling, there was no use if the people that were _supposed_ to be listening were deaf.

The trio arrived in their classroom and sat in their usual seats – right in the middle of the room. Sasuke suddenly fell silent and rested his head on his hands, Sakura became extremely interested in a lock of her hair she was playing with and Naruto stared at the blank blackboard like there was some very difficult algebra expression there. The class got used to their behaviour but still couldn't understand why were they doing this.

Iruka entered the classroom with a single scroll in hand. His eyes were closed, like he was thinking, wondering if he and the Hokage made the right decisions. Sighing he opened the scroll and looked at the silent class in front of him – all of them wanted to know who's team they will be on.

" Teams One to Six graduated last year so... Team Seven..." Iruka hesitated for a moment. Was it safe to put those three on the same team? They were strong, that he knew. What he didn't knew was how strong. " ….Team Seven will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki"

The list of teams continued. Everyone seemed to be happy or sad, angry or calm. Only Team Seven remained emotionless. They shared an insignificant glance and went back to what they were doing before. When suddenly a certain dog jumped onto Sakura's bubblegum coloured hair covered head. She immediately jumped up grabbed the dog and threw it off with a screech of annoyance.

" Inzuka! Keep your mutt away from me or you will find it in a graveyard. _Dead_!"

Kiba glared at her while picking up Akamaru. Unfortunately for him, Sakura saw this and Kiba had a diamond-sharp playing card wheezing past his head. He yelled in surprise and fear.

" Don't you dare glare at me, you lowly _human_." Sakura hissed darkly. Immediately she had Sasuke glaring holes through her and Naruto scowling in annoyance. She gave them the ' He asked for it' look before sitting down.

Iruka stared at all of this with wide eyes. He cleared his throat and said. " Right, your team leaders will come and pick you up so wait for them"

True, the team leader of Team Seven did come to pick them up ….seven hours late. The trio glared at the silver haired man with great hate which was building up every second. The man looked at them and his visible eye turned into a 'n' shape.

" Hello, now lets go up to the roof shall we?" The man said.

" You realise how late you are? It's twilight!" Growled the usually silent and calm Sasuke. Yet, the man they have to call sensei was already gone....

A/N: I know this is VERY short but I have massive writer's block for this story....oh and if anyone will guess what are Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto I'll give them a cookie ^^.

Ja ne!

~Nyx


End file.
